1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sporting apparatus support device for the handicapped, and in particular to a device which allows a person having the use of only one arm to enjoy the sports of fishing, photography, and shooting.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Recreational fishing is a popular pastime. Increasingly greater numbers of people are now enjoying the outdoors through the sport of fishing. Spin casting, fly fishing, and other forms of the sport are enjoyed by millions of people in all walks of life. Unfortunately, people who have only the use of one hand whether by accident, disease, injury, or any other means are not able to fully enjoy the sport of fishing since the operation of a fishing pole including the casting, reeling, baiting of hooks, tying on of lures, and the like require the use of two hands, one to hold the pole and the other to manipulate the line or lure.
Handicapped people who have lost the use of one hand or arm are also restrained from enjoying the pursuits of photography and hunting or target shooting. It is difficult to hold a camera or gun while still activating the shutter release or trigger.
In order to engage in the sport of fishing, it has been found that handicapped people having the use of only one arm have been able to use rod-holding attachments which can be pushed into the ground or attached to the side of a boat or dock. In addition, attempts have been made to provide a rod-holding device attached to a person's belt. One such device for attaching to a person's belt is U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,456 to Goss issued Jan. 5, 1951. In the Goss invention, the belt-supported rod support is further attached to the person by a lanyard about his neck.
An attempt to provide a fishing rod holder integral with a belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,650 to Jasper issued Nov. 10, 1953. Another type of rod and reel holder designed for the use of persons having only one arm is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,544 to Barringer issued May 31, 1955.
Unfortunately, all of the prior art fishing rod holders designed for people having only the use of one arm lack sufficient stability to grasp the rod so that a person having only one arm can adequately reel in a fish and yet can easily remove the rod from the holder. Furthermore, prior art devices provide no means for total adjustment and no means to use the device for other pursuits such as photography or hunting.
The ideal fishing rod support device for the handicapped would provide a stable belt that could be worn other than only at the waist. It would employ a number of adjustments and straps to adequately secure the device to a person's body and it would provide a secure, positive rod-holding apparatus. Such a device should be adaptable to allow a person to use the device for photography and for providing a rest for shooting so that the device can have many uses other than simply as a fishing rod holder. The ideal device should also provide an attachment which would allow a person having only one hand to change lures, bait a hook, and load a camera.
No known examples of a sporting apparatus support device for the handicapped which allows a person to fish with a stable platform have been discovered and none known are directed to providing such a support device which would allow its use for other sporting pursuits such as hunting or photography.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sporting apparatus support device for the handicapped that would provide a safe, convenient, stable, secure, and easily adjustable fishing rod holder that could be easily converted to a camera holder or gun rest. Such a device would provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that could be easily adapted to different sizes of people. It should also provide a holding attachment so that a hook could be baited, line could be tied, lures could be changed, and the like. A device of that type would be simple in design, easy to maintain, and easy to put on and take off. Such a device should be easily repaired, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as others as explained in the following summary.